Les golds au ski
by tsukimatahime
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Athéna envoyaient de force ses douze chevaliers d'or à la montagne pour apprendre à skier? Un drabble divisé en douze chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **En attendant la suite des aventures de Sarki, j'ai décidé de faire 2 séquences de drabbles sur les chevaliers d'or.**

 **J'espère que cette première séquence (répartie en 12 chapitres) vous plaira et vous fera rire ! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews, j'y répondrais avec plaisir :D**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Première partie : Mû du Bélier**

La Déesse Athéna, dans sa grande bonté, avait donné deux semaines de congés à ses douze Chevaliers d'Or, qui étaient miraculeusement revenus à la vie.

La Déesse les avait donc envoyé de force à la neige. Certains des douze Ors avaient accepté la nouvelle avec joie, et d'autres râlaient dans leurs coins.

Mû du Bélier, quant à lui, restait neutre vis à vis de cette nouvelle. La neige? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas joué dedans en hiver dans les montagnes de Jamir quand il était petit.

Après deux jours de préparatifs, nos douze Chevaliers d'Or arrivèrent dans la montagne, avec pour seul moyen d'hébergement : un chalet qui ne comportait que trois chambres avec plusieurs lits superposés. Les Chevaliers regardèrent les chambres avec un air dépité. Eux dormir tous ensemble? Même dans leur inconscient ils n'avaient pas songé à ça ! Certains s'entendaient bien, et d'autres moins bien.

Mû, quant à lui, espérait dormir dans la même chambre que certains Chevaliers calmes et réfléchis tels que Shaka, Aldébaran, ou encore Camus.

Après une heure passée à savoir qui allait dormir dans la même chambre, il fut décidé que, Mû dormirait dans la même chambre que Milo, Deathmask, Aphrodite et Aiolia.

Pourquoi l'avait-on mis dans la chambre de ceux qui étaient les plus turbulents, et mis à part Aiolia, qui furent les assassins du Sanctuaire?!

Le Bélier poussa un profond soupir et décida d'aller se coucher, toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisé.

Le lendemain matin, un drôle de bonhomme était venu chercher nos douze Chevaliers pour une leçon de ski. Après s'être habillés chaudement, ils s'élancèrent sur les pistes enneigées.

Ce fut Mû qui commença la leçon, et le Bélier n'était pas vraiment à l'aise sur ses skis. Il s'élança alors sur une petite piste, lentement mais sûrement.

Voyant qu'il ne lui arrivait rien de fâcheux, et plus content de sa performance, il s'engagea sur une piste un peu plus difficile.

Ni une, ni deux, il se retrouva à dévaler la pente plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

C'est lorsqu'il croisa un ours qui cherchait sa nourriture, que le Chevalier se téléporta comme par magie pour atterrir au sommet d'un grand sapin.

En voyant le paysage depuis la cime de l'arbre, Mû décréta que le ski c'est bien, mais que plus jamais il ne s'engagera sur une piste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième partie : Aldébaran du Taureau**

Le deuxième jour de leur arrivée à la montagne, ce fut au tour d'Aldébaran d'apprendre à skier. Le fier Chevalier du Taureau était encore moins à l'aise sur ses skis que son ami Mû.

L'entraineur l'emmena sur une piste facile sans aucun obstacle à l'horizon.

Le chevalier se mit alors en position et se mit à descendre la piste lentement.

Voyant que rien ne lui arrivait, il prit un peu plus d'assurance et commença à faire de petit slaloms pour s'y habituer.

Encouragé par son professeur, il se mit à aller de plus en plus vite, et manqua de tomber, tête la première dans la neige. Heureusement pour lui, il se rattrapa de justesse et décida de s'assoir sur un rocher pour se reposer un peu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à contempler la vallée qu'il vit la beauté de la dame blanche qui recouvrait tout, il se mit alors à rêvasser en souriant.

Quand soudainement, une énorme masse lui rentra dedans et l'envoya bouler dans la neige. Le coupable ne fut autre que Deathmask du Cancer qui pour s'amuser a voulu faire peur à son frère d'armes. Tout d'abord agacé de s'être fait pousser ainsi, il entendit les critiques d'Aphrodite un peu plus haut qui se moquait ouvertement du noble Chevalier du Taureau. Se sentant humilié et nul, Aldébaran se releva, mais au lieu de partir pleurer au chalet, il prit Deathmask à bout de bras et l'envoya tout droit vers Aphrodite. Les deux chevaliers dévalèrent alors la pente, de l'autre côté, en se retrouvant bientôt à ressembler à une énorme boule de neige.

En voyant un tel spectacle, le Chevalier du Taureau soupira en rendant les skis au moniteur. Et sur le chemin il croisa Aphrodite et Deathmask sans dessus-dessous complètement sonnés contre un sapin qui avait arrêté leur descente. Aldébaran rentra alors au chalet pour s'allonger sur sa couchette, et tout en regardant le plafond, il se dit que non seulement il ne laissera plus personne se moquer de lui impunément, mais qu'en plus la chaleur d'un chalet était plus agréable que de faire du ski.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Aquarius Gold Saint pour être mon bêta lecteur, ainsi que mon correcteur !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Saga et Kanon des Gémeaux**

En ce troisième jour à la neige, ce fut autour des Gémeaux d'apprendre à skier.

Le moniteur les emmena donc sur une piste abordable et facile. Après s'être vanté maintes fois, Kanon s'élança sur la piste, jusqu'ici tout allait bien pour lui, alors il attendit son frère en bas de la piste. Saga, quant à lui, disons qu'il avait du mal à s'engager sur la piste. La raison? Il avait le vertige. Oui vous avez bien lu, Saga des Gémeaux avait le vertige, quoi de plus étrange pour un Chevalier d'Or !

Après avoir entendu les encouragements du moniteur et de son frère, il s'élança sur la piste. Pendant toute la descente, il ferma les yeux en priant Athéna que rien de fâcheux ne puisse lui arriver.

Une fois en bas de la piste, il ré-ouvrit les yeux et vit Kanon qui souriait de toutes ses dents en le félicitant.

Ils décidèrent alors de s'élancer sur plusieurs pistes, d'abord les plus faciles, puis vint le tour des difficiles et enfin...la piste noire.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux la descente, quand Saga fut prit d'un tournis monumentale, ce qui se passa par la suite fut digne d'un dessin animé.

Saga glissa sur le sol enneigé, entrainant avec lui une coulée de neige, ce qui a eu pour effet d'entraîner Kanon dans sa chute.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent donc à dévaler la pente, non pas en skiant, mais en proies à la neige. Ils ne la dévalèrent pas en glissant comme sur un toboggan, non non, les deux frères se roulèrent en boule pour se protéger l'un l'autre, générant ainsi une gigantèsque boule de neige qui manqua plusieurs fois de se briser contre des sapins ou des énormes rochers. Heureusement que la chance était avec les Gémeaux.

Mais la fin fut des plus tragique... L'énorme boule de neige alla se fracasser contre le pilier des tires-fesses, envoyant propulser Saga et Kanon qui se retrouvèrent accrocher aux tires-fesses par leurs slips en gueulant comme des putois.

Saga et Kanon décrétèrent alors que plus JAMAIS ils ne retourneront skier, plutôt affronter les troupes d'Hadès à nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Deathmask du Cancer**

En ce quatrième jour à la neige, c'était autour de Deathmask du Cancer de s'engager sur les pistes.

Mais le Chevalier n'avait pas attendu que le moniteur arrive pour s'entraîner. Non, il était bien trop têtu et quelque peu prétentieux, car le fier crabe avait prétendu la vieille à tous les autres qu'il savait aussi bien skier que Camus.

Les autres l'ayant prit au mot, l'avaient suivi jusqu'à la piste noire, parce que le crabe avait décidé de corser un peu les choses.

Aphrodite des Poissons, inquiet pour son amant, essaya en vain de l'en dissuader, mais Deathmask avait un orgueil mal placé. Il s'élança donc sur la piste, en entrainant avec lui les autres Chevaliers qui crièrent leurs mécontentement. Alors qu'il skiait tranquillement sur les premiers mètres, il manqua de peu de se prendre un sapin, puis un rocher en pleine figure. Soudain la rapidité devenait trop intense pour lui, et alors qu'il essaya de freiner en plantant ses bâtons dans la neige, les autres Chevaliers, eux, se retrouvèrent propulser vers l'avant, embarquant à leur suite le pauvre DM, ils dévalèrent la pente à grande vitesse, puis voyant une corniche pointer le bout de son nez à l'horizon, le crabe paniqua et tentait en vain de freiner ou de se raccrocher à un sapin qui passait par là. Mais ce fut un échec, et tous les chevaliers se retrouvèrent propulsés dans les airs, se fracassant par la suite les uns après les autres dans une clairière, tête la première dans la neige. En se redressant les uns après les autres, ils gémissaient de douleur, quant à DM il gueulait comme un putois des insultes en italiens. C'était sans compter sur Aphrodite, qui outré et énervé, demanda à Camus d'enfermer son amant dans un Cercueil de Glace, et à Saga de l'envoyer dans une autre dimension. Camus n'en fit rien, quant à Saga, il n'hésita pas un seul instant. Alors le pauvre DM se retrouva dans l'Enfer du Cocyte grâce au Gemini.

Il continua de gueuler, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye en tailleur sur la glace infernale en maudissant cette cruche d'Athéna de les avoir envoyer faire du ski.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Aiolia du Lion**

En ce cinquième jour dans les montagnes grecques, ce fut autour d'Aiolia de partir s'entrainer à skier. Tout content comme un enfant, il sautilla joyeusement dans la neige devant le moniteur. Toutefois, et alors qu'il n'avait pas vu la racine d'un arbre, il trébucha et tomba face contre neige. La journée commençait bien.

Le Lion suivit donc le même parcours que ses frères d'armes, puis finit par tomber nez à nez avec un élan qui passait par là. Grand adorateur des animaux, il fit un pas avec prudence pour caresser le dit animal, qui n'était autre qu'un bébé.

Oui mais voilà, un bébé sans sa mère? Ce n'était pas normal !

Alors Aiolia prit le bébé élan dans ses bras pour le conduire au chalet afin que ce pauvre petit ne se fasse pas dévorer ou ne meure pas de faim.

Il avança tranquillement dans la neige, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas. Non, pas de pas, de galop. Oui quelque chose venait vers lui en galopant de plus en plus vite. Alors qu'il se retournait, il vit un énorme élan surgir d'entre les arbres, visiblement énervé. Aiolia comprit que c'était la mère du bébé, et le relâcha doucement dans la neige. Oui mais voilà, bien que la mère avait retrouvé son petit, elle se précipita quand même vers le Chevalier, le chargeant violemment, et lui donnant un énorme coup de cornes qui envoya le pauvre Aiolia valser dans les airs.

Ce n'est que quelques mètres plus loin qu'il atterrit lourdement sur le toit du chalet, en plein sur la couchette de Camus qui dormait paisiblement. Le noble Chevalier du Verseau, agacé et énervé d'avoir été réveillé aussi brutalement, décocha un Diamond Dust contre Aiolia, l'envoyait violemment contre un des murs.

Complètement sonné, et voyant 36 chandelles, Aiolia se dit que 1) plus jamais il ne touchera à un quelconque animal sauvage, 2) qu'Athéna aurait mieux fait de rester croupir dans son amphore à l'Elysion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Shaka de la Vierge**

En ce sixième jour à la montagne, ce fut autour de Shaka de descendre les pistes enneigées.

Oui mais voilà, le dit Chevalier d'Or n'avait guère envie d'apprendre à skier, ni de sortir tout court. Son seul argument? C'était indigne de lui et de Bouddha.

Ne comprenant pas cet argument, les 12 autres Chevaliers l'attrapèrent et l'emmenèrent de force dehors, le poussant dans la neige.

Shaka, outré et énervé, invoqua son attaque des Six Mondes de la Métempsycose. Tous les Chevaliers se retrouvèrent catapultés dans l'un des Six Mondes.

Deathmask, Aphrodite et Shura se retrouvèrent dans l'Enfer de la Famine. Camus, Milo et Dohko dans le Monde des Bêtes. Saga, Kanon, et Aldébaran en Enfer. Et enfin, Aiolia et Aiolos dans le Monde Céleste.

Oui mais Mû? Où était donc passé le Chevalier du Bélier?

Eh bien devinez quoi, Mû batifolait tranquillement devant le feu de cheminée, bien à l'abri du froid et sans aucun trouble fête, avec Shaka.

Oui, Shaka de la vierge avait bien mieux à faire que d'apprendre à skier. Par Athéna, il valait mieux que ça tout d'même !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Dohko de la Balance**

En ce septième jour à la montagne, c'est au tour de Dohko, noble et sage Chevalier d'Or de la Balance de faire son entrée sur les pistes.

Or le Chevalier n'était pas vraiment disposé pour skier. En effet, ce dernier passait son temps à parcourir les bois, l'âme en peine. Pourquoi avait-il un air triste? Tout simplement parce qu'il se languissait de retrouver son amant, Shion, ancien Chevalier d'Or du Bélier et Grand Pope du Sanctuaire. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas les accompagner, au grand dam de la Balance qui s'ennuyait fortement au châlet.

Certes, il y avait des gens comme Milo et Kanon qui mettaient un peu d'ambiance, ou encore des Chevaliers sages comme Camus, Shaka, Mû ou encore Aldébaran avec qui faire la conversation. Mais Dohko se lassait de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouvé le confort de son temple dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

Mais non, l'autre cruche de Déesse l'avait envoyé ici, avec ses douze autres camarades. Décidément ce voyage forcé ne lui convenait pas du tout.

Alors qu'il parcourait le bois, il ne vit pas la racine d'un arbre à moitié cachée par la neige. Soudain le Chevalier se prit les pieds dedans et tomba comme une masse dans la neige. Grognant de mécontentement, il se redressa lentement, mais c'était sans compter le fait que sa chute avait réveillé les écureuils du dit arbre qui s'étaient mis à envoyer des centaines de glands sur le pauvre Dohko qui se mit alors à crier à l'adresse de ces " maudits rongeurs en panache " comme il disait. Mais à force de crier, il alarma une meute de loups qui chassait pas très loin de là. Lorsqu'il vit la meute s'approcher en grognant et en montrant les crocs, le Chevalier déglutit lentement. Non, décidément il n'avait pas de chance!

Il ne pensa même pas à se servir de ses pouvoirs de Chevalier d'Or, non, au lieu de ça, il se mit à courir comme un dératé pour échapper à la meute. Heureusement que sur son passage, les loups avaient repéré une proie plus facile au loin, et abandonnèrent leur course poursuite après Dohko, qui lorsqu'il avait prit le temps de regarder en arrière, se prit le tronc d'un sapin en pleine poire. Alors il retomba lourdement dans la neige une fois encore.

En reprenant ses esprits, il se mit à regarder le ciel et serra les dents et les poings en se jurant qu'une fois au sanctuaire, il demanderait à Deathmask d'envoyer la Déesse au Puits des Âmes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Milo du Scorpion**

En ce huitième jour, qui avait commencé avec un magnifique soleil, ce fut autour de Milo, fier Chevalier du Scorpion, d'entrer en scène.

Oui mais voilà, durant toute la matinée ledit Chevalier était introuvable. Tout le monde se mit à le chercher, quant Mû s'aperçut que Camus n'était pas là lui non plus.

Ce fut Aphrodite qui les trouva, tout les deux devant le lac qui se trouvait non loin du chalet. Tout le monde se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait. Camus, noble Chevalier du Verseau, était en train d'apprendre à Milo à patiner sur la glace. Tout le monde admira le spectacle, certains avec un regard empli de pitié, d'autres ne manquaient pas de pouffer de rire dans leur coin.

En effet, Milo n'était pas très habile sur la glace. Une première fois il avait écrasé les pieds de Camus, une deuxième fois il tomba lourdement sur la glace, une troisième fois il fit un grand écart qui...et bien, disons qui ne réjouissait pas les hommes à cet endroit sensible.

Camus, quant à lui, soupirait de voir son meilleur ami et amant aussi peu doué. Ce n'était pas faute pourtant de lui avoir montré les bons gestes et de lui avoir tenu la main comme on tient la main à un enfant.

Milo quitta donc la glace pour s'assoir dans la neige, et bouder tel un enfant de 4 ans.

Mais c'était sans compter Deathmask et Kanon qui prirent Milo à bout de bras pour l'emmener skier.

Après avoir glapit comme un putois, le Scorpion se résigna et se laissa trainer jusqu'en haut de la piste noire.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que le Chevalier du Cancer le poussa fortement, et Milo se retrouva à dévaler la piste à grande vitesse.

Oui mais voilà, durant sa descente, Milo se prit un sapin en pleine poire, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Si bien qu'en arrivant à la fin de la piste, le Chevalier du Scorpion avait les yeux au beurre noir, des hématomes sur le visage et le corps, deux côtes fêlées, le nez cassé, et pour couronner le tout, il lui manquait au moins 6 dents.

Lorsque Camus vu l'état de son Scorpion, il ne manqua pas d'enfermer le Cancer et le deuxième Gémeaux dans un cercueil de glace. Il transporta ensuite Milo, avec l'aide d'Aldébaran, pour le soigner de toute urgence.

Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, et quelques grognements de douleurs, Milo se jura d'envoyer lui-même le crabe et le manipulateur de dieux aux enfers, quitte à les y emmener par la peau des fesses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Aiolos du Sagittaire**

En ce neuvième jour à la montagne, Aiolos, noble Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, se prélassait au soleil sur un transat.

Et tandis qu'il rêvassait, il fut surpris par une boule de neige qu'il reçut en pleine figure.

En se relevant brutalement, il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit personne. Il haussa alors les épaules en se disant que la neige était tombée du toit.

Mais alors qu'il allait se rallonger sur sa chaise longue, il reçu une nouvelle boule de neige en pleine face.

Cette fois, c'était trop pour le Sagittaire qui partit chercher le coupable de ce jeu de mauvais goût.

Il chercha autour du chalet, mais ne trouvait personne, il continua ses recherches aux alentours, mais là encore, il ne vit personne.

Soupirant de lassitude, il emprunta un sentier différent de celui qui allait au chalet.

Oui, Aiolos du sagittaire n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation. Il continuait pourtant de marcher avec insousciance à travers les bois.

Le jour commençait à décliner, et tous les Chevaliers se mirent à chercher le Sagittaire en criant son prénom. Aucune réponse ne leur revint.

Ils partirent donc à sa recherche dans les bois. Le Sagittaire, quant à lui, s'était assis sur un rocher en se demandant comment il avait fait pour se perdre. Il avait emprunté le bon sentier pourtant.

Il décida toutefois de rebrousser chemin. Soudain, il vit au loin la fumée de cheminée qui émanait du chalet. Alors Aiolos suivit du regard la fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel et finit par arriver devant la bâtisse.

En rentrant à l'intérieur, il ne vit personne, aucune de ses frères d'armes était dans le chalet. Il se dit qu'ils étaient tous en train de skier ou patiner sur la glace. Alors, toujours dans son insouciance, Aiolos se prélassa devant la cheminée en s'étira.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est en trombe que les douze autres Chevaliers d'Or rentraient dans le chalet. En découvrant Aiolos, certains lui demandaient ou il était passé, et d'autres comme Aiolia et Saga se précipitaient sur lui en chouinant.

Aiolos leur expliqua qu'il s'était perdu, et qu'il n'avait manifestement pas le sens de l'orientation.

En entendant les paroles du Sagittaire, Deathmask du Cancer piqua une crise, et envoya Aiolos, Aiolia, et Saga au Puits des Âmes.

Mécontents de se retrouver là, Aiolia et Saga grondèrent le Sagittaire. Ce dernier se dit alors qu'il demandera à Athéna de lui offrir un GPS pour Noël.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Shura du Capricorne**

Dixième jour à la montagne, et la fin des vacances forcées des Chevaliers arrivait à son terme. Chose qui ravit Shura, fier Chevalier du Capricorne, qui en avait plus qu'assez d'être à la montagne, les pieds dans la neige. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui, au Sanctuaire, dans son temple.

Pourquoi le Capricorne était de si mauvaise humeur? Il en avait tout simplement assez de supporter ses frères d'armes. Enfin pas tous. Certains comme Camus, Shaka, Mû, ou Aldébaran ne le dérangeaient pas spécialement. Non, le pire c'était les plus turbulents, ceux qui mettaient la pagaille systématiquement, même sans le vouloir.

Oui Shura en avait marre d'entendre Milo, Deathmask, Aphrodite, et Kanon en particulier. Surtout que...entre-temps, Mû avait changé de chambre. Lui au moins avait de la chance. Et c'est le Capricorne qui avait accepté de bon coeur d'échanger sa place avec la sienne.

Mais cette gaieté ne dura pas longtemps. Au début il les supportait, puis au fur et à mesure il devenait...et bien disons qu'il a eu plus d'une fois envie de jouer des Excalibur à tour de bras. La raison? Milo et Deathmask était bordéliques. Pas du type bordélique je laisse traîner une fois mes chaussettes dans un coin. Non, ces deux-là étaient de gros bordéliques certifiés. Le Capricorne en avait marre de devoir passer derrière eux, tous les jours pour ranger leurs affaires. Ce n'était pas son rôle de faire ça.

Mais aujourd'hui, Milo du Scorpion avait dépassé les bornes. Ledit Chevalier avait en effet laisser traîner ses slips sales sur son lit et à moitié par terre. C e fut trop pour le Capricorne qui, rudement énervé, se précipita dehors pour attraper l'arachnide pour lui crier dessus. Mais au lieu de lui crier dessus comme prévu, il prit leva son bras et déclencha son attaque en direction de Milo.

Le pauvre Scorpion eut à peine le temps d'esquiver cette attaque soudaine que Shura recommença.

Plus tard on retrouva Milo de l'autre côté du lac, à moitié rasé, les vêtements à moitié déchirés, qui courait en hurlant, avec à sa suite un Capricorne enragé qui voulait à tout prix tuer le Chevalier du Scorpion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sea-Rune : Ravie que mon second drabble te plaise et te fasse rire ! Disons que la cruch...enfin la déesse Athéna a voulu les envoyer dans la pire station de ski de la Grèce xD Les pauvres, je les plains moi-même...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Camus du Verseau**

Le dernier jour des vacances approche à grand pas, et aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Camus, noble Chevalier du Verseau, de faire son entrée sur les pistes enneigées.

Oui mais voilà, Camus était un Chevalier des glaces, il manipulait la glace comme il l'entend, et de ce fait, il décrétait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un instructeur pour lui apprendre à skier.

Alors au lieu d'aller skier, Camus en profita pour donner lui même des cours à son amant, Milo du Scorpion, qui depuis le temps s'était remis de ses blessures.

Le Scorpion, bien qu'un peu effrayé par la neige, suivit quand même son Verseau sur une piste facile. Camus le prit alors par la main et l'entraîna lentement sur la neige. Le Scorpion s'agrippa à Camus en le serrant fort contre lui, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étouffer légèrement le Verseau qui essayait de se défaire de cette emprise un peu trop possessive à son goût.

Ils continuèrent toutefois leur descente lentement. Ce n'est qu'arrivés en bas que Camus décida qu'il était temps pour Milo de s'élancer seul sur une piste un peu plus difficile.

Après des supplications vaines et des larmes, Milo s'efforça de s'élancer sur une piste. C'était sans compter sur le fait que, pris de panique, il freina trop brutalement et tomba sur Camus qui regardait le paysage en attendant.

Les deux Chevaliers mirent un moment avant de réaliser ce qui s'était passé puis finirent par éclater de rire. Oui, Camus du Verseau a rit, et cela n'échappa pas au Scorpion qui en profita pour se rapprocher un peu plus physiquement de lui.

Gêné par tant d'élan physique, Camus regarda autour de lui afin de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un autour. Ne voyant personne, il prit son Scorpion par le col de sa veste et le fit basculer pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

C'est en s'embrassant qu'ils entendirent des clics et des flashs. En relevant la tête, ils virent Aphrodite à quelques mètres d'eux en train de les photographier.

Sachant que le Chevalier des Poissons était une vraie commère, Milo et Camus lui envoyèrent leurs attaques. Le pauvre Aphrodite se retrouva piqué par l'Aiguille Écarlate et enfermé dans un Cercueil de Glace. Quant à Camus et Milo, ils retournèrent au chalet main dans la main pendant la moitié du chemin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Aphrodite des Poissons**

Ça y est, le dernier jour des vacances était enfin arrivé, et tous les Chevaliers d'Or préparaient leurs affaires pour retourner au sanctuaire.

C'était sans compter quelques Chevaliers qui avaient égaré leurs affaires, comme Milo ou bien Kanon. Les plus bordéliques, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Aphrodite, fier Chevalier des Poissons, le plus beau de tous les Chevaliers.

Ce n'est qu 'en faisant sa valise qu'il trouva les chaussettes sales de Milo cachées sous un lit. Écoeuré de voir ça, il prit les chaussettes avec une pince à linge et se dirigea vers la chambre du Scorpion, avant d'envoyer lesdites chaussettes à la figure de ce dernier, qui ne manqua pas de râler.

Au cours de la matinée, Aphrodite s'était énervé plein de fois. Après l'épisode des chaussettes, il y avait celui des boxer sales de Deathmask parmi les siens si soigneusement propres et rangés; puis vint l'épisode du vomi dans la salle de bain, en plein dans sa trousse de beauté.

Aphrodite piqua une crise monumentale, et envoya pleins de roses sanguinaires sur les plus bordéliques du chalet, à savoir Milo, Deathmask, Kanon, et Aiolia.

Alors qu'ils agonisaient dans leurs chambres, Aphrodite prit sa valise et s'engouffra dans le bus qui devait les ramener au sanctuaire.

Il soupira un bon coup en maudissant, à son tour, la Déesse d'avoir engager de tels crados à son service comme Chevaliers d'Or.


End file.
